thelostevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost Evolution Character List
Whisper Whisper is the main character on, "The Lost Evolution". She is a fan-made Pokemon called an Obakeon, which is the ghost-type evolution of Eevee. She is the last of her kind. She meets alot of friends while trying to discover the secrets of her past. Axel Axel is Whisper's first friend. He is rather naive, as he goes into hard battles, despite many warnings from the others. He is weak, and does not know many moves. But, through it all, Axel has remained a very joyful Axew. He has that, "We can do it!" attitude. Molly Molly is a lively-spirited, young Pichu. She loves to play with Axel, and always has his back in a tough situation. Axel secretly has a crush on Molly, but she is not aware of this. Severin Severin is a Jolteon that ran away from home years ago. Since then, he has been a rogue, popping in and out of towns and stealing what he wishes. He prefers not to have his path crossed. He secretly has a crush on whisper, whom he's known since childhood. Cody Cody is a rather peaceful Umbreon. He is ready to fight, but is not always sure if it's the right choice. He secretely has a crush on Jade, which he has accidently made appearent numerous times. Jade Jade is an Espeon. She secretly has a crush on Cody, but she isn't worried, becuase she knows that he likes her. She is always the voice of reason, and is always by Cody's side. Amy Amy is Jade's sister. They both evolved into different pokemon, and that sort of started their differences. What REALLY got them torn apart was that they both fell in love with Cody, but he chose Jade over Amy. Since, then, Amy has become jealous, and despises her previously beloved sister. She is always trying to get Cody to like her. Briana Briana is very rare. In fact, she is so rare that if you were to ever play a Pokemon video game, you may never come upon her type. Briana is a shiny Vaporeon. She used to live in a brook near Whisper's home, and decided to join her. She often referes to people who hate her as, "racist", since she is shiny. What she never told anyone is that she joined Whisper because she knows what it's like to be even more alone than Briana herself. Autumn Autumn was born in the fall, which is the reason her leaves are orange, yellow, and brown. She likes to help out, but she is very shy. She does not enjoy meeting new people. Sheela Sheela is usually avoided because of her looks. Then she met Whisper and her freinds, who were all altered in some way. So, she decided to join them. Sheela's best friend is Abby, the first member of the group she met. Abby Abby is Sheela's best friend. Her twin sister is Kayla, although they are complete opposites. Abby enjoys reading books and hanging out with Sheela. Kayla Kayla is abby's twin sister and complete opposite. while Abby seeks a quiet, natural life, Kayla loves punk rock and thrills. She ism the lead singer for a band she made called "Arcane". She formed "Arcane" with her best friend, Victoria. Victoria Victoria is the daughter of the legendary Pokemon, Victini. Despite her father's rejection of the idea, Victoria has gotton a tatoo and dyed her hair. Her best friend is Kayla. She plays the electric guitar in "Arcane". Michael Michael was abandoned as a baby, and found his best friend, Alex, in the forest. Michael wears black with white triangles, because it is "Arcane's" symbol. He is the drummer for "Arcane". Alex Alex is Michael's blood-brother. They met when they were children in a forest. Since then, Alex has been in-seperable from Michael. He is the base player for "Arcane". Jenel Jenel becomes a character very late in the series. If there are going to be seasons, he would appear in season 4. Jenel is a good singer, and works his way up to be the lead singer for "Arcane", along with Kayla. Tom Tom first appears in the serie's movie, "Rayquaza's Wrath". He is a Corphish who adapted to modern life, and becomes the group's guide through a human city. Tom is rather akward, as his thoughts include, "I can cook meat...with vegetables! Oh my God, I've made a scientific breakthrough! I'll call them...Meatgetables!" Raymond Raymond is a very special Raichu. He was born as 3 types of pokemon: Electic, dark, and psychic. He is able to read minds, and can use electirc and dark type attacks. His power to read minds becomes useful many times during their quest to find out about Whisper's past. Luke Luke is one of Severin's oldest friends. Severin rescued him from a waterfall years ago, and they met again while Severin was traveling with Whisper. In a harsh battle with Rayquaza, Luke lost the spikes on his knuckles and chest, and he alson recieved a permenant scar on his left ear. After just barely survivng the struggle, Luke found a cave. Inside, he dug deep into the ground, looking for gold. when he found enough, Luke carved them into new spikes, and stuck them back onto his body with hot sap. It ws painful, but Luke claims it was worth it.